


Science & Faith

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Hello! I love all your writings; they're fabulous!! I was wondering if you were taking requests? If so, could I request a Derek Morgan x reader based on the song "Science & Faith" by The Script? Obviously Y/N would be the smart, nerdy one, but not as smart as Reid. Also, Y/N does not necessarily have to be part of the team. Thank you so much!!!! 💕💕💕
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224191
Kudos: 31





	Science & Faith

Derek Morgan learned a lot during his time with the BAU. Including how to know a good thing when you see it. You had been a very good thing. 

Surprisingly enough, he had met the girl of his dreams through his nerdy best friend. 

You and Spencer had met at a book reading done by some scientist you both followed. You bonded over a love of Chemistry. He found out that you had recently decided to go back to school to get your PhD. You were smart, but no genius you joked.

After developing a close friendship with Dr. Reid, he introduced you to his friends, namely Derek Morgan. 

However, Derek also learned something else from the BAU. His job was toxic and it had destroyed his faith. After seeing what people could do to each other, he had lost his hope. You however, were like a beacon of light. He couldn’t drag you down with him.

“Y/N, I think we should break up.” he said one night as you both sat outside under the stars. 

“You don’t mean that.” you said. You knew what he was doing, he couldn’t hide it from you. 

“I do.” he said with conviction, “I know I love you, but as you said, love is just a mixture of dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin.” he said from memory.

You shook your head as you pulled away from him, “Now you sound like Reid.” 

You both sat in silence for a while. Derek knew that your heart was breaking, because his was too. He watched at you sighed in defeat as you fell apart inside. 

“Want to talk about why?” you asked after some time. Your voice was soft and sad. 

Derek also sighed, “It’s my job.” 

“You know I don’t mind it. I’m fine with you being away all the time. We’ve made it work so far.” you countered him. 

“It’s not that. This job is toxic.” he looked at you, a serious look in his eye, “It takes the best things from people. After seeing some of the things I’ve seen, I’ve just lost my faith. I’m not the man I used to be.” 

You shook your head, taking his hand in yours. Slightly relieved when he didn’t pull it away. He just looked so tired. 

“I have enough faith for the both of us.” you smiled softly. 

Derek refused to look at you, “I just don’t see the point, anymore.” 

You grabbed his chin and made him look at you, “Derek Morgan…” 

The words that came from your mouth next, Derek would never forget. They knocked him dead. 

“I am a believer in science and facts, but I also believe in more. In my experience, you won’t find faith or hope looking through some telescope.” you pointed at the stars around you, “And yes, you can break everything down to chemicals. I can even write down the chemical formula for love and manufacture it in a lab. But I can’t explain how I feel about you.” 

Derek was about to interrupt, but you stopped him. 

“I can’t separate and identify every emotion I feel when I see you. I can’t explain this want to be near you at all times. I just know that these feelings are real and that’s enough for me. If you can’t find faith in anything else, try finding it in us first.” you begged him with your last sentence. 

Derek teared up slightly as he brought you into his arms. You hugged him tightly. 

He didn’t know how you maintained this balance between science and faith, but he was willing to try. If that meant he could keep you in his life. No matter how selfish it was.


End file.
